goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy De Santa Misbehaves at Pizza Hut
Transcript (January 2, 2018) Jimmy DeSanta: Hey, Woody. Woody Woodpecker: What is it, Jimmy? Jimmy De Santa: Can we please go to Pizza Hut? Woody Woodpecker: No. Jimmy DeSanta: But why not? Woody Woodpecker: Because we're having feta cheese triangles for lunch. Jimmy DeSanta: But Woody, I'm hungry, so let's go to Pizza Hut! Woody Woodpecker: Jimmy, I said no. Jimmy DeSanta: But I want Pizza Hut! RIGHT NOW! Woody Woodpecker: Jimmy, for the last time, the answer is no. Sarah West: Woody, I don't have anything to make the cheese triangles! Woody Woodpecker: Did you hear that Jimmy? Sarah said that she doesn't have anything to make the feta cheese triangles. That means we can go. Jimmy DeSanta: Yay! (At Pizza Hut) Clerk: Welcome to Pizza Hut. How can I take your order today? Woody: I'm here to order food for my friend. Jimmy, can you please tell the manager what you want? Jimmy: I want a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake, please. Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but Pizza Hut doesn't sell burgers or fries. This is a pizza place, not a burger place. Jimmy: What? Is this a joke or something? Clerk: Don't fell bad. How about a small pizza with everything on it? Jimmy DeSanta: Why? Woody Woodpecker: Because, Jimmy, they don't sell burgers here. Why don't you get a pizza instead? Jimmy DeSanta: No! I want a burger and that's final! Woody Woodpecker: Jimmy, stop it right now. You can either get a pizza, or you'll have nothing at all. Jimmy: That's it! I will destroy Pizza Hut! (Just then, Tom Sawyer and his friends see ithe commotion Jimmy is causing) Huck: Hey, what's goin' on over there? Amy: I don't know, Huck, but I don't think it's good. Becky: I think we'd better get out of here before things get crazy. Tom: You're right, Becky. Let's skedaddle! Jimmy DeSanta: That's it, people! You've asked for it! (Jimmy destroys the restaurant) Woody Woodpecker: Jimmy DeSanta! How dare you destroy Pizza Hut? That's it! We're going home! (At home) Michael: Jimmy, how dare you cause a ruckus at Pizza Hut just because you didn't get what you wanted? That's it! This means no more computer and no more anything made by your favorite companies or animators for you! Jet the Hawk, kill Jimmy! Jet: On it! (Meanwhile, Tom and his friends are at the lake, talking about what happened at Pizza Hut) Becky: Guys, I'm so sorry about what happened at Pizza Hut. Tom: No, Becky, it wasn't your fault. We should've went to Pizza Hut before that guy caused such a huge ruckus destroyed the place. Huck: I know, right? I'm sure glad we made it out of there alive. Amy: Me too. I just don't understand why some of the troublemakers in GoCity always go on a crazed rampage when they don't get their way. Becky: Neither do we. Out of all the troublesome video game characters, Jimmy has got to be the worst. He's so troublesome and never gets his way. Amy: I agree. (There's a short silent beat) Tom: Well, now what do you wanna do? Amy: I don't know. What do you wanna do? Becky: Do you want to go river surfing? Huck: Awesome idea, Becky! Let's go! (And so, Tom and his friends go river surfing) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos